Roxanne Hart
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: Another "Slave To Passion" oneshot. Slappy asks Roxanne to sing a song with her name in it. What better song than "Roxie" from the musical "Chicago", especially since that's Roxanne's namesake? Slappy/Roxanne, as always - I call it Rappy. Please review!


**I know, another "Slave To Passion" oneshot. But it's my way of celebrating that I saw a real Slappy – a ventriloquist dummy that was actually based on R.L Stine's books! Blue eyes, freckles, a smirk – I freaked when I first saw him staring at me. And since I recently bought the soundtrack to the movie musical _Chicago _(and cause I thought Roxie was awesome), this came to life. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Slappy yet. Or the music to _Chicago. _I do own Roxanne, and I own this story. That OK?**

"...What?"

"You heard me. Sing something with your name in it."

"Um...OK. _Roxanne..."_

"No, not that Police song! I used to hear Lindy humming the song, and I can't stand it."

"But that's the only song called Roxanne that I know!"

"It's not the only song called Roxy."

Roxanne Dana Martela, fourteen years old, slave to the ventriloquist dummy/cute guy known as Slappy, was engaged in this conversation with her master. Slappy always wanted her to sing something, since she had a beautiful voice. This time, he wanted her to sing a song that had her name in it. Technically, this didn't just mean Roxanne, as most people called the girl "Roxy".

"Does it have to have the same spelling?" Roxanne asked timidly.

Slappy rolled his eyes. "Does spelling really matter? Get on with it!"

Roxanne sighed, and pulled up the karaoke for the song she remembered. Quietly, she began "_The name on everybody's lips is gonna be... Roxie,_

_The lady raking in the chips is gonna be... Roxie,_

_I'm gonna be a celebrity, that means somebody everyone knows._

_They're gonna recognize my eyes,_

_My hair, my teeth, my boobs, my nose."_

Slappy smirked as he watched Roxanne perform. Roxanne shyly looked down when she noticed him staring at her body and face, but put her head back up at his command, starting on the second verse.

"_From just some dumb mechanic's wife, I'm gonna be... Roxie._

_Who says that murder's not an art?_

_And who in case she doesn't hang, can say she started with a bang?_

_Roxie Hart!"_

Roxanne started to get into the song, flipping her blonde hair and giggling. Slappy enjoyed watching her all the more when she seemed to be enjoying herself. Her blue eyes were alight with life and happiness as she continued to sing. The soundtrack of the karaoke sang the backups as she said like she was waiting for someone "Boys..."

"_They're gonna wait outside in line to get to see..."_

"_Roxie!" _Roxanne sang. "_Think of those autographs I'll sign... 'Good luck to ya'..."_

"_Roxie!"_

"_And I'll appear in a laviliere that goes all the way down to my waist..." _Roxanne ran a hand down her figure.

"_Here a ring, there a ring, everywhere a ring-a-ling..."_

"_But always in the best of taste!"_

The next part was spoken, and Roxanne's eyes went dreamy as she whispered the words. "Ooh, I'm a star! And the audience loves me, and I love them. And they love me for loving them and I love them for loving me! And we love each other. And that's cause none of us got enough love in our childhoods. And that's showbiz..." She smiled flirtatiously at Slappy. "Kid."

"_She's giving up her humdrum life..." _The backups sang.

"_I'm gonna be...sing it!"_

"_Roxie! She made a scandal and a start..."_

Roxanne took a deep breath before singing at the top of her lungs "_And Sophie Tucker will shit, I know_

_To see her name get billed below..._

_Roxie Haaaaaaaaarrrrrrt!"_

Slappy liked her performance a lot. "So, Roxy, what was that from?"

Roxanne glanced down, her performance confidence gone. "It's a musical, called _Chicago. _The heroine's called Roxie, and she desperately wants to be a star. Mom used to show me the movie all the time, and say that she named me after Roxie, and that I had a voice like hers. It's why she used to enter me in talent shows all the time." she murmured miserably. "Roxie lives in a fantasy world. She keeps imagining that she's on stage, when her husband's condemning her, when she's introduced to the matron of her jail, when she can't sleep in her cell at night, when the paparazzi's interviewing her."

Slappy didn't seem to share Roxanne's opinions. "Sounds like an interesting girl. So what does she look like?"

"Light blonde hair." Roxanne replied. "Curly, above her shoulders. Blue eyes, fair skin. Fragile-looking. Pretty, though."

"Like you." Slappy murmured, but Roxanne didn't hear him. He spoke a bit louder. "So what happens to her, then? Why was she in jail?"

"She shot some guy who she slept with because he said he could make her a star. He was lying, and then he just left her. She shot him after that." Roxanne explained. "She might've hung."

"So that's why the song says 'in case she doesn't hang', I presume." Slappy's eyes were glittering with an idea, now. Roxanne felt uncomfortable.

"Yeah." she said quietly. "She does get to be a star, though, doing a double act with Velma Kelly, who got out of her charge of killing her sister and husband."

Slappy's eyes sparkled again, and he smirked. "Give me a sample, then, _Miss Hart."_

Roxanne started to frown, but she did it, singing softly "_You can like the life you're living, you can live the life you like,_

_You can even marry Harry, but mess around with Ike,_

_And that's good, isn't it grand, isn't it great, isn't it swell..." _She sang the one stanza perfectly.

Slappy had a little smirk on his face. "OK, then. Roxy, curl your hair. Dress in the clothes like hers. Now you're used to me, I think it's time we did a little role play, don't you?"

Roxanne looked scared, but she didn't dare argue. "Who are you, then?"

Slappy realized he didn't know the other characters, but he pretended not to be annoyed. "Who would you like me to be?"

Roxanne thought. "Well...there's three people: Amos, her husband, Fred, the guy she shoots, or Billy Flynn, her lawyer. Or maybe some guy that wants her when she becomes famous."

"I'll take the fourth option: And he's getting what he wants from her whether she wants it or not."

Roxanne tried not to think about it too much as she fluffed her hair up into Roxie Hart curls and dressed in demure 1920s garb. But she couldn't ignore it when Slappy whispered "I've got you alone at last, Roxie Hart."

_I wish I never heard of that damned musical _was her only thought.

**So...what did you think? Please review!**


End file.
